Something Dumb
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/NoSBURB] John descubre que a veces hacer algo tonto no siempre trae consecuencias vergonzosas. OneShot.


¡Hola! Soy Aki de RPS y antes de hablar sobre este one-shot, quiero disculparme por el retraso que se están llevando todos los fanfics que llevamos en la cuenta, Yuu y yo estamos muy ocupadas con la universidad, pero continuamos inspirándonos en las historias que llevamos para dejarlas mejor estructuradas y así darle una mejor continuación a cada uno de los capítulos.

¿Qué es esto? Es un oneshot que me tomé el tiempo de escribir con un motivo en especial, el 12 de Noviembre es (aquí en México todavía es 12) y fue el cumpleaños de nuestra autora Yuu *bows* C: sin más que decir, chica, espero te guste este pequeño regalito, desde hace un tiempo pensaba escribirlo para esta fecha, pero en ese entonces no contaba que tendría contratiempos, espero sea de tu agrado y disfruta lo que venga en tu vida, te quiero chava 33

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece, tampoco la canción mencionada, crédito a su autor.

**Nota:** Ligero spanglish.

* * *

><p><strong>Something Dumb.<strong>

Tu nombre es JOHN EGBERT, eres un joven de 24 años que trabaja en una cafetería a medio tiempo mientras concluyes tus estudios universitarios de biología. Te faltan ya menos de dos meses para terminar y eso te trae muy emocionado, ¡ya quieres dedicarte a algo a tiempo completo y no tener que estar ocupado con ambas cosas! Pero también te gusta ganar tu propio dinero para ir al cine, rentar o comprar videojuegos, comprar tus películas cuando salen en edición limitada, aún no puedes creer que hayas alcanzado a comprar Con Air y Armageddon en sus ediciones limitadas, están colocadas en tu repisa especial de tesoros, juras que estás ahorrando para ponerle una ventana de PVC para protegerla del polvo.

Pero ya basta de hablar acerca de tu buen gusto en películas, más de una persona reconoce tu amplio conocimiento en historia del cine y en tus preferencias. En otras cosas, la cafetería el día de hoy estaba vacía, a la gente no le apetecía venir a por un café o por esos horribles pero de gran apariencia pasteles que suelen vender.

Clientes ocasionales vienen a por el típico café americano y con el mismo ritmo que les sirves su pedido, es con el que te pagan y se van por donde entraron de nuevo dejándote con tu compañero de caja y el silencio del lugar. Entonces cuando menos te lo esperas, Rose entra por la puerta del establecimiento.

Rose, ella ha sido tu amiga desde que tienes 10 años. Se conocieron vía Pesterchum y desde entonces han sido inseparables. Ella entra y no puedes saber qué es lo que quiere, simplemente te mira con esos grandes y levemente rasgados ojos morados, curiosos a decir verdad.

—Oh, ¡hola Rose! No es común verte por aquí, ¿quieres algo-

—No no. —movió su mano al momento en que habla, interrumpiéndote abruptamente, no te molesta ni le demuestras lo contrario, pero por tu parte tienes aún más curiosidad del porqué se encuentra ahora aquí. —John, necesito que me acompañes a… —hizo una pausa y te clava una vez más su mirada sobre ti, oh no, nunca habías sentido tanta presión en una mirada de Rose.

—¿Acompañe a?

—Acompañes a hacer unas compras.

¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —arqueas una ceja y Rose no parece reaccionar ante tu mirada.

—Sí, me es necesario asistir al centro comercial cerca de la placeta, pero me temo que necesito que alguien me ayude a elegir ciertos artefactos, puesto a que Jade está ocupada deposito mi confianza en ti.

Te sientes halagado por haber sido tomado en cuenta por Rose, pero no tienes ahora el corazón para decirle que tu turno termina en tres horas. Justo en este momento sale tu jefe y te dice un "puedes irte, Egbert." ¿Cómo rayos supo? Es más ¿cómo te dejó irte así de fácil? En fin, no le das muchas más vueltas al asunto y asientes, exclamando un gracias y siguiendo a Rose en su trayecto fuera de la cafetería.

—¿Rose, qué se supone que vamos a comprar? —Rose no te responde pero sólo camina en dirección a su automóvil, ella abriendo la puerta que da al asiento del conductor y tú dirigiéndote al asiento del copiloto. Supones que te enterarás llegando al lugar, Rose suele ser así de misteriosa en cuanto a este tipo de cosas y tú sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes ser insistente con ella.

¡Oh! Olvidabas algo importante. Tras ajustar el cinturón de seguridad, sacaste tu celular y buscas de entre todos tus contactos uno en específico, cuando lo encuentras sonríes y entonces das clic en el, para tippear un mensaje que dice así:

_Para: Dave3._

_Hey dave! :B ya saaabes que dentro de tres horas es cuando termina mi turno pero hoy me dejaron libre antes y estoy con rose acompañandola de compras al centro comercial que esta frente a esa placeta cerca del edificio de jaaaaade! Pasare a verte al lugar de siempre cuando este libre._

_Xoxo._

_Tq_

Estás seguro que Dave _amará_ ese xoxo irónico.

Dave. Qué puedes decir de él. Es un tanto ridículo en cuanto a ciertas cosas que suele hacer y suelen hacer juntos, él detesta tus películas pero sabes que en el fondo las disfruta, no podría verlas tanto contigo si es que acaso sufriera tanto. Es también, continuando en lo ridículo, un algo así como ¿rapero? Pese a que lo haga muy bien, prefieres escuchar su voz en otros géneros musicales, tiene una gran voz y te gusta mucho escucharla las pocas veces que tienes la oportunidad de oírlo.

Él es tu mejor amigo y lo amas.

Bueno, además de ser tu mejor amigo, también ha sido tu novio desde hace muchos años. Ocho para ser exactos. Y si tú eres cursi y ridículo, él quizás lo es el doble o triple, ¡qué gran tonto!

Tras finalizar tu mensaje, das clic en enviar y guardas tu celular nuevamente en tu bolsillo, no para tras unos segundos recibir respuesta. Parecía que ese sujeto vivía pegado a su celular.

Sin dudarlo, sacas nuevamente tu celular y abres el mensaje cuyo remitente era, ¿quién más? Dave.

_De: Dave3_

_claro guapo te vere pronto_

PFFFF- Dave podía ser tan penoso a veces, no puedes saber si esas cosas las dice en serio o sólo lo hace para molestar, sabes ya que él suele ponerte esta clase de sobrenombres, no sabes cuál te dirá cada vez que abre la boca o manda mensajes.

Ríes de nuevo un poco y guardas tu celular, dirigiendo ahora la mirada a Rose.

—Rose, eh, ¿qué haremos en ese lugar? Ya sé que vamos a comprar unas cosas pero… ¿se puede saber para qué?

Rose se queda callada, mirada fija al volante, pero al cabo de un rato suelta una risita que parecía haber estado conteniendo minutos atrás, finalmente hablando. —Es un secreto John. —bueno, podrías hacer compras a ciegas.

Llegaron al lugar y Rose estacionó su automóvil en el primer lugar que encontró libre. Rose siempre es muy reservada y misteriosa, pero hoy más que nada sientes más intriga por su actitud, normalmente no indagas demasiado en lo que ella quiere hacer o está pensando, pero ¡rayos! Eres muy curioso y sobre todo ahora que, no sabes qué rayos imaginarte.

¿Habrá conseguido una cita? ¿Es algún regalo para su madre? Son las únicas opciones que se te ocurren. Puede ser un regalo de cumpleaños para algún amigo de ella de la maestría, tendría que ser eso, ningún cumpleaños, tuyo o de Jade o Dave sobre todo está cerca y no hay algún evento especial en el centro comercial que indique rebajas o algo así.

De acuerdo, sólo te encoges de hombros expectativo a lo que sea que fuere, te concentrarías en ayudarla en lo que te pidiese.

—Y… si es un secreto, ¿cómo te ayudaré, Rose? Yo encantado y lo sabes pero…

—Entiendo John, sólo sígueme. —Rose te interrumpió abruptamente, ok, las cosas estaban un poco más extrañas, pero piensas que disfrutarías este, sea como sea, pequeño paseo. De cualquier forma saliste pronto de tu trabajo así que cualquier cosa es mejor ahora que estar en una cafetería donde no habría gente por mucho tiempo.

En fin, a lo que ibas, o vas, o lo que sea. El centro comercial que eligió Rose es uno de los más populares de la ciudad, es grande y tiene muchas tiendas, su principal atractivo es que es como un _Downtown Disney _al ser como una pequeña ciudad, no un gran edificio albergando establecimientos. Cuenta con una placita central, una fuente, numerosas bancas, zona de restaurantes, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Como sea, el lugar es de tu agrado y qué mejor para pasar el rato agradable con una de tus mejores amigas.

Así fue, caminas hombro a hombro con Rose. Había gente a pesar de que no fuese entre semana, pero no te importa,

La multitud caminaba junto a ti y aunque no estaba tan concurrido como lo sería en un fin de semana, había gente y entre ellas turistas, pero eso no importaba ahora, sólo tenías cada vez más curiosidad en saber qué es lo que tenía a Rose tan concentrada.

Estás cerca de lo que se le conoce como una plaza central, ahí hay una fuente y una gigantesca explanada. Ves que ahí hay más gente de lo normal pero pues es la explanada, usualmente la explanada está más llena irónicamente porque es la más expandida.

Jeje, utilizaste la palabra irónica.

Hablando de ironía y del rey de la misma, no habías recibido mensaje más de él. Por su parte, Rose estaba muy pendiente de su celular, cosa que no es normal porque siempre tardaba en responderte vía Pesterchum o Whatsapp o lo que sea que esté utilizando ella en el momento.

—Eh, ¿Rose? —tratas de captar su atención, pero tan pronto le hablaste ella levantó su rostro para mirarte. Por un momento crees que te hizo caso, pero descubriste luego que no.

—Oh mira. —apunta hacia la explanada que habían estado tratando de rodear. —Tal parece que hay conmoción en el lugar ¿no es así? —miras y efectivamente hay gente reuniéndose en el lugar. —No sería mala idea echar un vistazo, puede ser un espectáculo callejero. —en primera, no sabías que Rose estaba interesada en espectáculos callejeros y en segunda… ¿por qué mierda tendrías que pensar en ello?, ¡amas los espectáculos callejeros!

—¡Veamos entonces! —levantas nomás tantito la voz y avanzas con ella para ver lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo.

En primera no logras ver nada, porque la gente ya se había comenzado a reunir al momento de que suena una canción que es tan conocida para ti.

"_It's a beautiful night"_

Oh.

"_We're looking for something dumb to do"_

Puede ser.

"_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"_

Oh por Dios, esto era en definitiva una propuesta de matrimonio, con la canción más cliché, la manera más originalmente cliché y cursi del planeta. Oh por Dios, oh por dios.

La gente comienza a aparecerse en la explanada para interpretar sus pasos de baile que si bien son bastante originales, ya es bien sabido que es una propuesta de matrimonio. Bruno sabe cómo aparecerse en los mejores eventos.

—Dios mío Rose, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado cliché?

Rose sólo asiente con la cabeza mientras mira detenidamente al flashmob, nunca habías pensado en ella como alguien que se interesa por cosas así, pero quizás con el paso de los años algunas cosas iban cambiando, como esto.

Ya habían aproximadamente quince personas bailando y una en particular, que está ahora al frente se te hizo muy conocida.

—¿Qué? Espera… esa es Jade, ¿no? —apuntas hacia ella mientras miras a Rose, esperando que ella te compruebe lo que era más que obvio de aquí al espacio. Ella asiente con la cabeza y puedes notar en sus labios un leve esbozo, parecía que ver todo esto le entretenía, ¿o acaso se burlaba de ti por ser un estúpido?

—¿Tú sabías que Jade participaría en algo así? —comentas mientras sigues viendo. —¿Es por esto que me trajiste aquí contigo?, ¿para verla? —ahora vuelves a mirarla, ¡por Dios! Te estás perdiendo todo el flashmob sólo hablando con Rose.

Rose se encoge de hombros e inclina levemente su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, fingiendo la demencia que sabes que no tiene. —Quizás. —dice sin mirarte. —Es una afortunada coincidencia que la encontremos participando en algo así, creo que me comentó alguna vez que formaría parte de uno de estos espectáculos, ella es del tipo que se entusiasma con esto. —y Rose, nuevamente, tiene razón.

El flashmob tardó ya unos dos minutos y tú empiezas a buscar con la mirada algún indicio de quiénes podrían ser los protagonistas. De alguna manera fuiste capaz junto con Rose de quedar hasta adelante y poder mirar con mayor detenimiento a tu alrededor. En ese caso, también, Jade fue capaz de mirarte y, aún dando todos esos saltos y dirigiendo a todos los demás que formaban parte del flashmob, también pudo saludarte de entre la gente con un: —¡Hey, John!, ¡hey Rose! —y claro, también saludó a Rose, que se encontraba muy evidente a tu lado.

Entonces, toda esta cosa del flashmob como una propuesta de matrimonio se te hacía un bonito detalle, un detalle de tal manera que crees que la chica afortunada se pondrá a brincar y a llorar de alegría. No que tú lo hicieses si fuese tu caso, pero conociendo a cualquier chica que le piden matrimonio, sus reacciones son demasiado predecibles.

Estás esperando a saber a quién le pedirán matrimonio, pero entonces hay un cambio en la canción y la coreografía que lo notaste apenas se hizo la transición.

La música de "Marry You" había cambiado y era más como un remix, uno muy agradable, bailable y aún romántico. Algo había captado más tu atención: la voz de Bruno se había ido también y fue reemplazada por una voz profunda, masculina y muy sensual. Una voz que te era terriblemente familiar.

Rose te está mirando y lo puedes saber porque la tienes muy cerca. La coreografía se torna a un par de filas que, comenzando por Jade, hacían un camino que se dirigía hacia… ¿¡ti!?

—¿Qué está…? —no dices nada porque, desde la multitud frente a ti, logras ver a un chico rubio con gafas oscuras que te es muy familiar. Y te es muy familiar porque sabes quién es.

—¿Da… Dave? —tus manos tiemblan y no crees que sea por miedo, no por miedo a encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, del porqué Rose ahora ríe junto a ti, pero no a carcajadas y ni siquiera causando ruido, te preguntas cómo ha de estar tu cara, qué tan roja luce ahora.

Y qué tan grande es tu sonrisa ahora.

La voz de la música baja a tal punto que sólo es el fondo y para ese momento tienes a Dave frente a ti, con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro. Lucía muy tonto, porque a pesar de que lleve puestas sus gafas, puedes notar el claro sonrojo en su rostro. Sus manos temblaban y sus hombros estaban tiesos, ha de estar muy nervioso, el muy tonto.

—¿Dave, qué es esto? —dices entre risitas, risas nerviosas más bien porque por más que sabes qué era esto y su significado, aún era demasiado para que tu estómago fuese capaz de digerirlo.

Dave no habla, sólo se queda ahí de pie frente a ti, mirándote. Crees que espera alguna parte crucial del fondo musical, pero sabes luego que nomás no decía nada porque estaba muy ocupado estando nervioso con la situación.

—¿Dave? —y tú comenzabas a desesperarte, igual.

—John, yo. —¡finalmente! Te tranquilizas, estás siendo muy rudo ahora mismo, en este momento crucial.

No dices nada, lo miras de una manera tranquila y relajada, quieres que continúe con lo que sea que tenga que decir. Que bien ya sabes qué es, pero las ansias de escucharlo en su voz eran más.

—Hemos… uh, hemos estado saliendo por ocho años y… —su voz titubea, ¡es tan adorable! —Uh… estos han sido los años más maravillosos de mi vida y entonces… —te preguntas cuánto tiempo tuvo que haber ensayado esas palabras. —Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y creo que ya es tiempo… —no, definitivamente no ensayó las palabras.

Estás a punto de decirle algo cuando.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Se arrodilla ante ti.

DAVE STRIDER SE ARRODILLA ANTE TI.

Crees que toda la sangre se te va a la cara, la sangre incluso que debería estar bombeando tu corazón se va a tu cara y te va a dar un ataque cardíaco. Escuchas numerosos murmullos de gente a tu alrededor, pero ninguno desagradable por suerte. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Pero estaba pasando.

Y no podías ser más feliz.

—John. —dice Dave sacándose las gafas.

Sacándose las gafas.

Sacándose las gafas EN PÚBLICO. Y no era la única cosa que sacaba.

De su bolsillo, saca una pequeña cajita y no lo crees real, hasta que finalmente la abre y la pone frente a ti, donde compruebas que es 90% real.

Y no es hasta que habla nuevamente que sabes que es 1000% real.

—_Will you marry me?_

Maldices haber dicho antes lo de brincar y llorar como chica emocionada pero… ¡por Dios, te estaban pidiendo matrimonio ahora mismo! ¿Qué se suponía que hicieras?

La parte de la canción donde suenan las campanas ahora mismo estaba sonando y no puede ser más maravilloso el momento, pero no es hasta que asientes con el rostro y dices: —Yes. —y toda la gente aplauda y los ovacione a ustedes dos.

A ti y a Dave.

A Dave y a ti.

Porque iban a casarse, ERA UN HECHO, UN MALDITO HECHO.

Apenas Dave se pone de pie, con intenciones de ponerte el anillo, no sabes cómo puedes esperar a que te lo coloque porque sólo querías abalanzarte a él, estar en sus brazos y decirle y demostrarle cuánto lo amabas, que estos años de noviazgo habían sido maravillosos y que ahora estaban comprometidos y oh por Dios no lo puedes creer Dave hizo un maldito flashmob super cliché para pedirte matrimonio.

Lo amas mucho.

Tienes el anillo en tu dedo, prueba de que ahora oficialmente le perteneces a alguien, a nadie más ni nadie menos que Dave Strider, el chico que siempre fue popular en la escuela y que todos deseaban, pero a nadie más le hubiera hecho un flashmob ridículo para pedir matrimonio. Finalmente lo abrazas tratando de ocultar tu emoción (definitivamente no saltaste y definitivamente no estabas soltando lágrimas), que pudiste tener tu momento a solas con él, aunque muchísima gente los siga ovacionando, festejando con ustedes su compromiso.

—Hey, ¿si sabes que eres el más grandísimo tonto del universo? —le dices, con rostro hundido en su hombro, lo abrazas tan fuerte que crees que podrías dejarlo sin aire, pero estabas emocionado, de verdad muy emocionado.

Dave se ríe y sientes cómo su cuerpo se agita con la risita, te encanta. —Oye, no me dirás que hacer un baile con la canción más cliché del universo no es irónico. —él te dice mientras también te abraza, pareciera que estuvieran pegados con adhesivo, pero no te importa.

Ahora tú te ríes. —Nunca dije eso. —más risitas, estás tan feliz. —Fue lo mejor del mundo, Dave. —le dices, aflojando un poco tu abrazo hasta finalmente separarte ligeramente de él y poderlo mirar a los ojos.

Sí, a sus ojos, porque se había quitado las gafas.

—_I love you._ —le dices, directa y sinceramente. No había otra cosa más que decirle más que decirle que estabas ansioso por poder vivir finalmente con él como una pareja de casados pero… Eso puede ser en un momento privado.

—_I love you too._ —dicho esto se acerca y te da el beso que más habías estado esperando sin darte cuenta. Ese beso se sentía mejor que cualquiera que se hayan dado a lo largo de su noviazgo, incluso, mejor que su primer beso el cual ocupa un lugar muy especial en tus recuerdos, pero crees que este difícilmente será vencido.

Quizás el único que lo derrote sea su beso de bodas.

Mientras se besaban, el ruido externo se difuminaba, hasta quedar sólo ustedes dos en un silencio total. Sonaba aún la música, sí, la gente continuaba bailando… posiblemente no, pero tú estabas ahora con Dave y era lo que más te importaba en el momento.

Estabas comprometido con Dave Strider.

Es bueno saber que algo así de ridículo lo hubiera hecho nadie más que Dave, y solamente es y fue para ti.

* * *

><p>La canción en la que me inspiré es la de "Marry You" de Bruno Mars, si no la han escuchado, ¡háganlo! Es una belleza cliché y cursi.<p> 


End file.
